Ciel de Symphonie
by AbracaForte
Summary: Pada malam yang ditakdirkan itu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat namun meninggalkan bekas yang teramat dalam./A request from D-TokTokKito.


NI HAO MAAA! Nishishishi, ini Fo! :D

This fic is a request from D-TokTokKito, thanks for the request! :3 Enjoy!

**A/N**: Latar waktu yang diambil dari fic ini adalah 10 tahun setelah ending Persona 3! Biar lebih gampangnya fic ini ngambil waktu pas di anime Persona Trinity Soul =w= Oh iya, di sini Azusa numpang lewat walaupun nggak mirip sama cerita aslinya di StaSka! XDD

**Disclaimer**: Persona 3 Portable punya ATLUS, kalo punya Fo nama sama muka Shinjiro Aragaki diubah jadi Ryunosuke Miyaji, nama sama muka Akihiko Sanada diubah jadi Azusa Kinose, nama sama muka FeMC diubah jadi nama sama muka Fo :P

**Title**: Ciel de Symphonie—Sky Symphony

**Summary**: Pada malam yang ditakdirkan itu, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat namun meninggalkan bekas yang teramat dalam.

* * *

><p>TUT... TUT... <em>KLIK<em>

"Halo, Kepolisian Ayanagi di sini. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Suara di balik telepon terdengar di telinga pria itu. Pria berambut putih keabuan dengan jas hitam dan dasi merah yang bertengger di tubuhnya itu menatap sebuah gedung tua—yang lebih mirip dengan asrama yang tak berpenghuni dengan iris kelabunya. Pria itu hanya tersenyum nostalgik memandangi gedung tersebut. Begitu banyak kenangan yang teringat di dalam benaknya tentang gedung itu—dan juga para penghuninya terdahulu, yang entah di mana mereka sekarang.

"Halo? Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Di sini Sanada. Tolong hubungkan aku dengan kepala divisi."

"Aaa, ternyata Sanada-san toh." seru wanita itu. "Tunggu sebentar, biar saya sambungkan anda dengan Kanzato-san."

Ya, Akihiko Sanada—pria berambut putih keabuan itu, adalah seorang anggota kepolisian Ayanagi. Ia telah bergabung dengan divisi tersebut selama kurang lebih delapan tahun. Alasannya menjadi seorang polisi hanya satu—ia cinta dengan kebenaran dan keadilan.

"Halo? Kanzato di sini, ada apa Sanada-san?" sekarang suara seorang pria bermarga Kanzato terdengar di balik telepon Akihiko.

"Ah, Ryo-kun!" seru Akihiko. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Yah... cukup baik," jawab kepala divisi yang bernama Ryo Kanzato tersebut. "Dan, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'kun', memalukan. Ada apa sampai meneleponku segala?"

"Uhm... jadi begini, sepertinya aku akan mengambil cuti selama dua minggu."

"Baiklah. Tapi... kenapa?"

"Yah... sesekali aku juga butuh liburan. Aku sudah mulai jenuh dan frustasi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk refreshing ke luar kota."

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan membuatkan surat izinnya."

"Oke, terima kasih ya. Dan satu lagi, jangan rindu padaku."

"Bodoh! Nggak akan!"

_PIP!_ TUT... TUT...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ciel de Symphonie, begin...<strong>_

* * *

><p>KLAP<p>

Akihiko menutup handphone-nya yang bertipe flip itu. Perhatiannya yang tertuju pada handphone-nya yang berwarna hitam, kini telah tertuju pada gedung asrama yang berada tepat di depannya. Iwatodai Dorm, itulah nama gedung itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sekarang gedung itu sudah menjadi gedung tak berpenghuni dan tidak terurus.

Masih teringat jelas di benaknya ketika ia harus meninggalkan semua temannya dengan sebuah perpisahan. Ia juga masih ingat ketika ia dan kesembilan teman-temannya berangkat pergi sekolah bersama. Akihiko menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. Masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu, semuanya tidak dapat diputar ulang kembali. Lagipula, ia sudah jauh-jauh datang ke Iwatodai dari Ayanagi bukan untuk menggalau tentang memori-memorinya ketika duduk di masa SMA. Ia datang untuk bersenang-senang, melupakan sesaat pekerjaan yang monoton dan membosankan.

Untuk terakhir kali, ia tersenyum pada gedung itu—dan kenangan-kenangan indah yang tertinggal di sana. Pria itu pun membalikan tubuhnya, bermaksud meningalkan tempat itu.

BRAK

Tubuhnya yang besar tiba-tiba saja menabrak seorang wanita dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Aduh..." wanita itu meringis. Kertas-kertas yang ia pegang langsung berserakan begitu saja. Kotak berbentuk angka delapan—atau yang lebih mirip dengan kotak biola yang dipegang wanita itu juga terjatuh dan membuat suara benturan yang cukup keras.

"Ma-Maaf! Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Akihiko membantu wanita berambut ponytail itu berdiri dan mengambil kertas-kertas not juga kotak biola tersebut lalu memberikannya kepada wanita itu.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok," jawab wanita itu setelah menerima kertas not dan kotak biola miliknya.

Akihiko terdiam sebentar. Iris kelabunya memperhatikan wanita ini baik-baik. _Rasanya aku kenal orang ini_, pikirnya. Wanita itu berambut cokelat kemerahan, irisnya berwarna merah, rambutnya bermodel ponytail. _Siapa ya dia..?_

"Maaf, aku harus buru-buru," dengan cepat wanita itu langsung berjalan melewati Akihiko.

"Tunggu!" Akihiko meraih tangan wanita itu dengan cepat. "Sepertinya aku mengenalmu, kamu... Minako Arisato kan?"

Wanita itu tertegun, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Minako," Akihiko menunjuk jepitan berbentuk angka romawi XXII yang Minako pakai. "Kamu masih kenal aku? Ingat tidak siapa aku?"

"Mmh.." Minako tempak berpikir sebentar, lalu memperhatikan Akihiko dari atas sampai bawah. "Ah! Akihiko-senpai ya?"

"Akhirnya kamu ingat juga!" seru Akihiko sambil tertawa lebar. "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya!"

Minako ikut tertawa bersama Akihiko, lepas namun lembut. "Iya, sudah lama sekali ya. Oh iya, kudengar sekarang senpai tinggal dan bekerja di Ayanagi, tapi kenapa senpai berada di sini?"

"Kenapa? Kamu nggak suka ya?"

"Tidak... bukannya begitu... aku hanya bertanya saja." kali ini Akihiko bisa mendengar suara Minako yang sedikit gugup. Ia hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Ya ampun... aku kan hanya bercanda!" ia tertawa seraya menepuk kepala Minako pelan. "Aku datang ke sini karena cuti. Aku butuh refreshing."

"Engh... emh..." tiba-tiba saja wajah Minako memerah karena usapan lembut Akihiko. Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak ia mendapatkan usapan terakhir darinya sebelum mereka berpisah. Menyadari hal itu, Akihiko pun menarik kembali tangannya.

"Maaf, tanpa sadar aku—"

"Tak apa," Minako tersenyum. "Bisa kumaklumi kok."

Hening tiba-tiba melanda mereka, dan Akihiko tidak menyukai itu. Pria berumur sekitar dua puluh delapan-an ini berpikir, tak selang sedetik kemudian kotak biola yang Minako pegang menarik perhatian Akihiko. "Oh iya, kenapa kamu membawa biola itu?"

"Ah, ini," Minako memperhatikan kotak biola yang sekarang berada di dalam pelukannya. "Dua tahun lalu aku mulai mengajar sebagai guru biola privat. Kebetulan saja aku akan pergi ke tempatku mengajar."

Akihiko tertunduk, ekspresi wajahnya tampak merasa sepi. Padahal baru saja ia bisa bertemu teman lamanya, tapi harus pergi kembali. "Oh... baiklah kalau begitu."

Minako mulai menyadari perasaan yang ditunjukkan Akihiko, lalu ia tersenyum tipis. "Senpai mau ikut? Kebetulan rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini."

"Bolehkah?"

Minako mengangguk. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?"

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir pria itu. "Baiklah! Aku ikut!"

* * *

><p>"Minako-senseeeei!"<p>

Seorang bocah kecil tiba-tiba saja menerjang Minako dan memeluknya erat begitu mereka memasuki sebuat rumah mewah bergaya abad sembilan belas. Akihiko, yang berada di sebelah Minako, hanya mendengus pelan. Minako mengelus pelan kepala anak itu sambil tertawa. "Azusa merindukaku ya?"

"Iya dong! Tentu saja!" Azusa tersenyum lebar pada Minako, ia memang sangat senang ketika rambut panjangnya dielus oleh guru berlatih biola-nya tersebut.

"Ya, ya, ya, gadis yang imut ya!" seru Akihiko sambil ikut mengelus kepala Azusa seperti Minako.

Azusa yang tersenyum langsung memasang tampang kusut dan menepis tangan Akihiko darinya. "Lepaskan tanganmu," seru Azusa. "Lagipula aku bukan perempuan tahu! Aku laki-laki!"

Akihiko yang kaget dengan pernyataan Azusa memandang Minako dan Azusa bergantian seperti orang bodoh. "Apa? Azusa? Laki-lakiiii?"

"Uh-hum," Minako mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya yang tirus memandang Akihiko heran. "Kenapa?"

"Ti-Tidak..." Akihiko menggeleng keras. "Hampir saja aku menjadi pedo homo!"

Minako dan Azusa langsung mundur selankah dan melirik Akihiko sinis.

"Hei! Hei! Aku hanya bercanda!" Akihiko tertawa garing. Walaupun begitu, mereka berdua tetap saja meliriknya dengan sinis. "Hei!"

"Ah...ternyata Minako-sensei sudah datang ya?"

Akihiko tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara wanita di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum pada Minako. Akihiko lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Minako yang sudah berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan membungkuk. "Selamat malam, Mama Azusa," sapanya dengan ramah.

"Sudah siap mengajar Azusa malam ini?" melihat Minako yang mengangguk, ia menaglihkan perhatiannya pada Azusa. "Azusa, ayo cepat ambil biola-mu lalu berlatih bersama Minako-sensei."

"Baik Mama!" Azusa lalu berlari ke lantai atas dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ketika Azusa sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Mama Azusa pun memandang Akihiko dan angkat bicara. "Wah wah, tumben sekali Minako-sensei datang membawa seorang laki-laki. Pacarnya ya?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, pipi Minako dan Akihiko mendadak merona. "Ti-Tidak! Bukan begitu!" seru mereka berdua yang sudah mulai salah tingkah. Mama Azusa hanya terkekeh melihat mereka berdua.

"Dia seniorku saat SMA, namanya Akihiko Sanada," Minako mulai menjelaskan. "Kami kebetulan bertemu di jalan, lalu kuajak saja dia kemari."

"Oh begitu," Mama Azusa mengangguk. "Apa jangan-jangan orang ini yang sering kamu ceritakan? Orang yang membuatmu menulis simfoni biola yang khusus kamu tujukan untuknya?"

"Eh?" Akihiko memperhatikan Minako yang semakin salah tingkah.

"Eng... emh... itu..." lidah Minako terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan kalmat. Melihat Azusa yang sudah keluar dari kamar-nya dan membawa sebuah biola segera mencari kesempatan. "Azusa! Ayo kita mulai latihannya!" Wanita beriris ruby itu pun mengambil biolanya lalu menjauh dari sana dan menghampiri Azusa yang sudah turun dari lantai atas.

"Dia itu sebenarnya baik," ucap Mama Azusa ketika Minako sudah menjauh darinya. "Hanya saja dia sedikit malu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya."

Akihiko tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar ucapan dari wanita berambut hitam kelam itu, "Kalau itu, saya juga sudah tau," ia memandang Minako yang tengah mengajari Azusa, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan, itulah yang sangat saya rindukan darinya..."

* * *

><p>Malam itu tidak terlalu gelap di Iwatodai. Lampu-lampu pertokoan menerangi setiap jalan yang mereka lewati. Bulan dan bintang pun memancarkan cahayanya, menerangi malam tersebut walaupun sinarnya masih terbilang tidak terang bila dibandingkan dengan cahaya lampu-lampu pertokoan. Sementara itu, terlihat Minako dan Akihiko yang berjalan bersama dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri sejak pergi dari rumah Azusa. Sungguh, keadaan yang benar-benar membuat Akihiko merasa tak nyaman. Tiba-tiba pria itu teringat dengan ucapan Mama Azusa: <em>"Apa jangan-jangan orang ini yang sering kamu ceritakan? Orang yang membuatmu menulis simfoni biola yang khusus kamu tujukan untuknya?"<em>

Simfoni? Simfoni apa?

Oh, semua teka-teki itu membuatnya menjadi gila perlahan-lahan!

"Hei, Minako," panggil Akihiko akhirnya. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh. "Sebenarnya aku masih kepikiran dengan ucapan Mama Azusa yang tadi."

"Uhm? Yang mana?" tanya Minako.

"Tentang simfoni, katanya kamu menulis simfoni untukku?"

Minako terdiam. Akihiko ikut terdiam, menunggu jawaban selanjutnya dari wanita itu. Dalam hati Akihiko juga merasa takut kalau ia salah mencari topik pembicaraan. Ah, tapi sudah terlambat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunggu.

"Jadi senpai... benar-benar ingin tahu ya?" tanya Minako. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu suram. Namun Akihiko hanya menganguk.

Tiba-tiba Akihiko merasakan tangan Minako yang menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Ikut aku!"

* * *

><p>"Nah... kita sudah sampai..."<p>

Akihiko baru tersadar, mereka sudah sampai di sebuah tempat luas berpasir, di mana semilir angin berhembus lembut dan menampakan garis cakrawala yang terbentang tanpa batas.

Pantai.

Begitulah tempat itu disebut. Di tempat itu tak ada siapa pun, kecuali mereka berdua. Akihiko hanya bingung, kenapa Minako memilih tempat ini?

"Dulu, ketika senpai pergi dari Iwatodai dan meninggalkan kami untuk pindah ke Ayanagi, rasanya hatiku benar-benar sakit," Minako mulai bernostalgia, "Sakit karena tidak bisa melihat senpai dan merasakan usapan lembut serta senyuman hangat senpai lagi."

Akihiko hanya tertunduk. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak mengira kalau kepergiannya membuat Minako tersiksa.

"Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu dengan senpai lagi, makanya aku sering pergi ke pantai ini sendirian, menyendiri di dalam kesepian. Namun aku berpikir, walaupun kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi, kita masih akan terhubung oleh langit yang sama, bulan yang sama, juga bintang yang sama. Oleh karena itu aku membuat sebuah simfoni tentang perasaanku pada senpai. Senpai mau mendengarnya?"

Akihiko mengangguk. Perasaannya masih campur aduk. Senang, namun juga merasa sangat bersalah. Minako melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah biola klasik dari kotaknya. Ia meletakkan biola berwarna coklat keemasan itu di pundaknya lalu mulai menggeseknya. Terdengar melodi-melodi indah yang tercipta dari gesekan biola itu. Sedih, namun terasa hangat. Kesan itu dipertegas dengan datangnya angin yang berhembus dan membuat rambut Minako tersibak.

Akihiko memandang Minako takjub, seolah permainan biola itu menghayutkan kesadarannya.

Wanita itu menghentikan permainannya, tanda simfoni tersebut sudah selesai dimainkan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minako pada Akihiko, yang kelihatannya masih terpesona oleh permainannya barusan.

"Sangat... indah..." gumam Akihiko.

"Simfoni itu kuberi nama Ciel de Symphonie, artinya Simfoni Tentang Langit. Aku menciptakannya karena menyadari satu hal: langit tidak mempunyai batas dan kita akan selalu terhubung oleh langit itu."

Pipi Akihiko bersemu, "Kenapa... kamu melakukan semua ini?"

Rona kemerahan muncul di wajah wanita beriris merah itu, "Karena aku menyukai senpai. Dan perasaanku tidak pernah berubah sejak sepuluh tahun lalu."

Wajah Akihiko semakin memerah, dengan erat ia memeluk Minako, erat dan semakin erat. "Aku... sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, Minako, sejak dulu."

Minako terhenyak. Apa maksud dari ucapannya itu? "Kalau memang begitu... kenapa senpai malah pindah ke Ayanagi? Kenapa senpai meninggalkanku?" suara Minako terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Aku takut kalau tanganku akan menodaimu, aku takut nafsuku tak bisa terbendung, aku takut menyakitimu."

Minako tertunduk dan tersenyum, lalu memeluk Akihiko erat, "Aku mencintaimu, senpai..."

.

.

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

><p>Fo: "NGEEEEENG! NGEEEEENG! GAJE FIC DETECTED! ABSURD FIC DETECTED!"<p>

Azusa: "Ebuset, apaan tuh?"

Miyaji: "Entah, sepertinya teriakan author yang menggila."

Azusa: "Sayang, ayo minum obat kamu, nanti penyakit gila kamu malah tambah parah. *nyodorin baygon ke Kagamicchi*"

Fo: "Iiiih, aku kan nggak gila! Aku cuma kebanyakan baca fic sama doujin yaoi! Ups..."

Miyaji: "Oh God, gua takut jadi korban dia selanjutnya... kabur ah *triling*"

Azusa: "Senpai! Aku ikut! *triling*"

Minna... Fo sudah susah payah bikin fic ini lho... -_- saya menerjang hujan badai yang bernama pelajaran dan menerobos pintu warnet dan toilet (?) hanya untuk mengerjakan ini. Jadi bolehkah anda semua yang berbaik hati mereview fic ini? Minimal ucapan 'selamat menempuh UAN April nanti, semangat!' gitu? #maksa

Oh iya, just Omake! Fic ini tadinya mau dinamain _'On That Destined Night'_ yang ada adegan mabok-mabokan dan ada adegan *piiiip*-nya, tapi nggak jadi karena Kagamicchi niatnya bikin fic rated T dan bukan rated M. Terus judulnya diganti lagi jadi _'Overture'_, jadi ada lagu klasik-klasik gitu... dan akhirnya jadi deh pake judul _'Ciel de Symphonie'_ :DD

Oke, ripiuw yah? Anonymous bisa join! :D


End file.
